


Flowers

by Starry_hearts314



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_hearts314/pseuds/Starry_hearts314
Summary: Soulmates. The one person you're destined to be with forever. In life after life.Franks soulmate loves to draw. Or that's what he assumes. Everyday there's these beautiful pictures drawn on his skin.
Relationships: Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Flowers

Rjdjdjdjjdjdjdjj


End file.
